


18 Hours

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Aleksis likes you and thinks that I should date you,' Sasha writes. 'I'm inclined to agree. I hope you will consider letting us return your hospitality when you visit Vladivostok?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Hours

Mako had been startled the first time Sasha Kaidanovsky showed interest in her. She'd nursed a crush on the Russian pilot almost since the first time she'd met her - how could she not? Sasha was perfect: strong, fierce, beautiful, sexy. Everything that Mako herself wanted to be. Sensei had assigned her to be the Kaidanovsky's assistant during their visit to the Alaska shatterdome, and she spent three days as their hostess, escorting them to meetings and making sure they had everything they needed, and she felt that she had formed the beginings of a firm friendship with the couple by the time they left. Still, the idea that Sasha would return her interest never crossed her mind.

The politely worded email from Sasha came a few days later, relaying their thanks for the good time and company. She had to re-read the end several times.

_'Aleksis likes you and thinks that I should date you. I'm inclined to agree. I hope you will consider letting us return your hospitality when you visit Vladivostok?'_

One shy reply turned to two, turned to daily emails and frequent phone calls. They'd talk about piloting, about Mako's work restoring Gipsy Danger, about silly little things that had nothing to do with Jaeger and the war at all. Sensei seemed glad to see Mako find a friend, something to focus on beyond her drive to become a pilot and avenge her family. And if sometimes she ended up in her bunk when they talked, one hand between her legs to Sasha's throaty encouragements, well... Sensei didn't need to know.

When she finally visited Vladivostok she nearly froze, even with the PPDC-issue thermal tights she'd put on under her dress uniform. Sasha was waiting for her at the helipad, eyes bright and lips red in the sea of white that was the ice and snow and her white fur-lined winter coat. She tutted and whisked her off to the couple's quarters, issuing orders to the techs that Mako hoped meant her bags would be taken care of, then snapping in Russian at anyone who tried to waylay them.

Aleksis looked up from his book and nodded as they entered, stretched out in an armchair even bigger than he was, feet up on an ottoman. The Vladivostok Shatterdome wasn't much different than Alaska, but somehow the pilots had managed to commandeer two sets of living quarters, a door cut in the bulkhead between them covered with one of the many colorful tapestries that warmed the walls. She barely had time to look around the bedroom before Sasha had pulled her through it and into the bathroom, turning the shower on full blast.

Sasha shrugged out of her coat and tugged Mako's from her shoulders, tossing both back into the bedroom before crowding Mako back against the bathroom door. "Don't worry, _lastochka_ ," she murmured, and the mix of desire and affection in her eyes made Mako's heart pound faster. "I'll keep you warm."

Sasha's lips were warm and soft with lipstick against her cold chapped ones, but Sasha didn't seem to care, sucking gently at her bottom lip as her fingers made quick work of the buttons on her uniform. Mako had been afraid that shyness and inexperience would get the best of her, but being in Sasha's arms now felt like the natural progression of every conversation they'd had until now. It felt better than she'd imagined, yielding to Sasha's strength and desire, letting the other woman remove her clothes and urge her into the shower, joining her moments later under the spray of warm water.

She'd thought Sasha beautiful before; now she couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She reached out hesitantly to stroke a hand over the curve of Sasha's hip, pressing closer at Sasha's appreciative hum and encouraging smile. When the other woman bent down to kiss her again, Mako let herself go completely, stroking greedily over the slick softness of Sasha's skin, over toned muscle and the faint lines of scarring from her circut suit, over the full softness of her breasts. Sasha's kisses made her head spin, made her heart pound and her breath catch in her throat, and her pulse throbbed hot between her legs.

Mako felt simultaneously more vulnerable and more alive than she'd ever felt before, body singing under Sasha's touch. She didn't even try hold back her mewling gasps of pleasure, back arching up into Sasha's kisses as she nuzzled Mako's small breasts, catching one nipple in her mouth and lathing it with her tongue as her fingers sought the slick heat between Mako's legs. A thought flitted briefly across her mind, that she should have done this - women, sex, _Sasha_ long ago, but it was quickly eclipsed by the pleasure that shivered through her from the caress of Sasha's fingers against her clit. She came almost embarrassingly quickly, thighs trembling and fingers digging into Sasha's back, crying out against Sasha's smudged red lips at the pulses of sensation that overwhelmed her.

Mako felt like gold for the rest of the day, and had to fight to keep from smiling any time her gaze met Sasha's. She agreed immediately when Sasha asked later if Aleksis could join them that night, because she couldn't imagine being so ungrateful as to deny the request, not when Aleksis had been so kind as to allow her to share Sasha's passion. A few drinks of vodka were enough to keep her from feeling too shy under Aleksis's gaze, and Sasha was a heady distraction, winning Mako over to her attentions as easily as she had earlier. Aleksis seemed content mostly to watch, voice murmuring low encouragements in a mix of English and Russian to Sasha when she pressed her lips between Mako's thighs, and later, when Mako moved to return the favor, she found she was grateful for the guidance of Aleksis's fingers on hers, voice low as he nuzzled Sasha's breast. "Like this, _lastochka_. This is how she likes it."

By the end of the week she felt a warm bond of affection and friendship with Aleksis that almost rivaled the love and desire that Sasha had awoken in her heart. They held her tight between the two of them in their quarters, and Mako tried to concentrate on the warmth and love she could feel and not on thoughts of the chopper waiting to take her away. "I don't want to leave," she whispered, and buried her face in Sasha's shoulders to hide her tears.

"We'll meet again soon," Sasha promised, arms tightening around her, lips pressed to her hair. "Don't cry, _lastochka_. Soon. I promise."

Aleksis hummed in agreement, a deep rumble in his throat. "And if we cannot find a good excuse, we will take Cherno Alpha and walk to Anchorage."

The idea was ridiculous, and Mako found herself laughing despite the tears. "That would take days!"

"Not days," Aleksis replied, as if he'd actually thought about it. "Only perhaps eighteen hours."

~~~


End file.
